There recently has been a significant increase in the public's awareness of AIDS as a disease that may be threatening to a larger number of people than previously believed. Guidelines have been developed by the CDC, and the Department of Health and Human Services and The National Educaiton Association. It is the hypothesis of this research project that the guidelines will provide a framework for discussion, but will not end all disputes over these issues. They will not put to rest many of the issues and fears that are held by individuals and groups who are interested in and potentially affected by AIDS. How will these disputes arise, how will the guidelines affect their disposition, and how will they be settled? This study will evaluate the ways in which the issuance of the guidelines will have contributed to the settlement of disputes, or will alternatively provide a focus for the disputes providing a framework for their disposition. The study will: * Analyze existing examples of disputes and their settlement in various AIDS areas. * Select several analogous areas for which there is more experience. * Suggest alternatives that might be used. * Select situations to treat as demonstration projects. There will be several results to the study. First, a brief report. Second, integrating with the Center's User Liasion program. Third the development of a preliminary list of names of qualified individuals or groups to act as neutrals. Finally, the report will outline next steps.